Love conquers it all
by ewchyka
Summary: After sixth year Harry is bored out of his mind. He decides to go to a club in London, but he meets someone unexpected there... SLASH, Ron&Hermione bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is SLASH if you don't like it don't read. This is my first slash story and it is unbetad so please be gentle with me!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe and anything else you recognise.

Warnings: H/D SLASH, drinking, smoking, clubbing…

* * *

Chapter1

It was a normal day in Little Whinging and Harry James Potter aka The boy who lived was bored out of his mind. Yeah sure, the sixth year was eventfull and he still mourned Dumbledores death, but he had absolutly nothing to do in the summer holidays before school started.

A lot of people would call him a cold hearted bastard if they knew, that he didn't really care about Dumbledore's death. It was all just a well planned act for him. After all he was his pawn long enough and now it was time for him to take control of his life. But people remained as clueless as ever and they didn't know what was going on in the head of their perfect little hero.

Yes it really was time for him to take control and defeat Voldemort on his own…but this time for good. Only one question remained, should he reveal his true colours to the wizarding world or not?...Naaaaah it was just to much fun playing the perfect gryffindor. Besides he rather liked Ron and Hermione even though they really annoyed him. They were after all his first friends and they stuck by his side through good and worst. Gah… now that sounded like they were married. YUCK!

The more he thought about the subject the more bored he became. There was really nothing to do in Little Whinging if you were a teenager. Except if you wanted to be like Dudley and your definition of fun was beating the crap out of people younger, smaller and weaker then you.

But Little Whinging was only a part of Surrey and Harry itched to explore it. But it wouldn't do him any good if he went out in Dudley's old clothes. It was a good thing that he went to the local clothes store and bought a new pair of black jeans and the first T-shirt he found that fit him. He changed his clothes and quickly escaped the house before the Dursley's saw him dressed like this. It would only cause unwanted questions to arrise.

He walked to the bus station and waited for the next bus out of this boring place. After he arrived in muggle London he imediatly started wandering aimlessly on the streets. He suddenly started feeling thirsty. With a new goal in his mind he started searching for the perfect club to satisfy his thirst. He passed several diffirent pubs and clubs but none of them really caught his attention.They were all really stuffed after all it was friday evening and the only thing he wanted was a clean place to sit and something alcoholic to drink.

He decided on a quiet nearby club that had no line in front of it. The name of the club was Heaven. He found out it had a expensive entrance fee but it was well worth it. Unlike other clubs it was clean and nearly empty. When he sat down he finnaly noticed that most of the couples there were homosexual.

'What the heck?' At the same time he saw a huge banner hanging from the ceiling ''Shine your halo and spruce up your wings - whether you like boys, girls, or a bit of both, everyone's an angel in Heaven!'' 'Why the hell do I always get myself into these kind of situations?' He wasn't used to people being so open in public it made him a nervous blushing wreck.

The bartender brought him a drink. He warily looked down on it and asked what it was. The bartender answered: Malibu screw. At that point of evening Harry didn't want to know why the heck it was called that. He drowned the beverage in one gulp. A sweet voice brought him out of his musings and he froze in his seat. He felt like someone poured ice water over his head.

''Well, well, well what do we have here?''…

* * *

Ha ha ha a cliffhanger! The next chapter will come but I only hope that it will be soon! Oh and the club Heaven does exist I haven't made that one up. 

Bye

Ewchyka


	2. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt

**Chapter 2**

**A/N** I hope that you will not be dissapointed, but this story will NOT be updated regulary. I'm making it up as I write, it only has a basic plot line nothing else is decided. So don't expect me to update every day. I also won't abandon this story, because every story I write will be finished, soone or later. I just hope that sooner, then later!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling! If I did own it, do you think I'll be writing a disclaimer?

**Warnings: **This is SLASH if you don't like it, don't read it! And it's rated R/M for a reason! Drinking, clubbing, smoking, sex in the later chapters…

* * *

Now onto the story: 

_''Well, well, well what do we have here?''…_Harry looked up into the silver – blue eyes of one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yes this day just couldn't get any worse. ''I'm not in the mood for you today Malfoy. So please do us both a favour and just go back to sacrificing innocent babies!.''

Draco looked at Potter. Something was going on! Potter has never ever before backed down from a fight. Something just didn't feel right here. ''What if I don't?'' Malfoy looked at Harry with a chalenging look and sat downon a chair beside him.

Harry blinked, he blinked again and again and again. And everytime he opened his eyes Draco Malfoy, the famous snobbish pureblood was still siting across him in a muggle gay club. But alas the appearance of Malfoy brought a little excitment in his otherwise boring life.

Now would be a good time to finally show his slytherin side, if only a little. A feral grin made it's way across his face. He didn't know why, but Draco Malfoy suddenly felt like an animal cornered by a predator. And excatly where has Potter learned to smirk like that. He had to admit it, he was pretty good at it, but nothing could ever beat the famous Malfoy smirk.

And then Harry Potter the golden boy or more commonly known as the Boy who lived, winked sexily at Malfoy and spoke to him in the most seductive voice he has ever heard. ''Why Malfoy? I didn't know you fancied me! You should have told me back in school. You wouldn't have to visit gay bars if you had me _in… every … position… possible_!''

The last few words were spoken in a deep voice and accented with a seducing smile. And that was a moment in history when Draco Malfoy the ice prince of slytherin blushed like a common Weasley. Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. The first signs of laughter began showing on his face and it was only seconds later, when he erupted in loud chuckles.

''Oh sod off Potter!'' Was the only comeback from Malfoy. He realised long ago that this whole thing was a joke, but a light pink tinge still decorated his cheeks. Harry winked at him again and called the waitor to their table. He ordered a Malibu screw for himself – he quite liked the taste of it and Malfoy ordered Absolute Heaven. Harry looked at him in surprise.

''So Malfoy how come you're so familiar with muggle alcoholic beverages.'' Malfoy smirked ''Oh I'm full of surprises. How come you're acting like a slytherin and a damn good one at that?'' Harry's face developed in a cute pout. ''Hey that's not fair! I asked you first! You have to answer the question!''

The only response he got was a glare, because of his childlike behaviour. Harry answered with a glare of his own. But he quickly backed down, after all Malfoy learned how to glare from the best! Suddnely he thought of something. ''Hey Malfoy, I've got a question for both of us: Just the the FUCK are we doing in a muggle gay club talking civily to each other?''

Malfoy smirked at him, drowned his drink in one gulp and answered the question. ''I have no idea! See you around Potty. Oh and by the way, I'm going to be here every night for the rest of the summer.'' With that said, he stood up and bowed mockingly. But just before he reached the door, he turned, winked at Harry and blew him a kiss. It was Harry's time to flush to the roots of his hair.

He stayed at the club for a little longer, but he soon got bored and left. While walking to the bus station he considered his situation. He met Malfoy in a gay club. He enjoyed the time he spent with him, because he could finally talk to someone without them freaking out and/or slobbering all over him. Malfoy also practicaly invited him back at the end. And now the question was, will he go or not.

Altough he was a little scared of what is to come he was almost certain, what his answer will be. He will go! And he will go with style. Malfoy won't know, what'll hit him. The thought of it made a smile on his face and all of a sudden he became aware of his surroundings. He somehow came home, without even noticing. Weird. But because he was wizard and weird things had a tendency to happen to wizards, especially him, he didn't put much thought in it.

Once he safely arrived back to his room, without the Dursleys noticing him, he stripped, and went to sleep. But his sleep wasn't peacefull, his usual Voldemort filled nightmares were replaced with dreams of one sexy as hell Slytherin. Harry of course the person he is, quickly forgot about these dreams and pretended that they never happened. After all, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

* * *

I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers for this story. You're all so great and I'm just a poor girl, who hasn't got time to update this story. So once again thanks for the reviews, they really make my day! 

Ewchyka


End file.
